


Unreliable Midgardian Tech

by DoubleJinx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, If anyone knows how to write Tony Stark please help, M/M, Movie References, None of that claustrophobic angst garbage here, ThunderScience - Freeform, Tony's nicknames for everyone are overdone and I know this, Trapped In Elevator, When Does This Take Place? Who Knows, gammahammer - Freeform, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx/pseuds/DoubleJinx
Summary: “The elevator is stuck.” Bruce interrupted Thor, his tone coming out slightly huffier than intended. Had he prepared himself for an interaction with the Asgardian, perhaps Bruce could have known how to act. He needed time to outline a conversation before acting upon it. The only person he could manage a natural conversation with was Tony, and his retorts in that case were mostly nonsensical. However, nothing had readied him for a simple coffee run to turn into a ‘127 Hours’-esc scenario. All he had to do was get his arm stuck between floors and they’d have a Hollywood remake ready for the big screen in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters....maybe Bruce was spending a little too much time around Tony.





	Unreliable Midgardian Tech

As with most things, the root of the problem could be traced back to Tony Stark. Bruce found himself having come to this conclusion more than once in his time working within S.H.I.E.L.D’s labs, as Tony managed to make himself astonishingly adept at causing problems for other people. Whether it was sending them off on impossible errands or attempting to rile up anyone who dared enter the same lab space (often this was Bruce), Tony would come up with at least something to say in order to have the last word. 

Though, Bruce did not consider himself someone that was easy to annoy. In fact, Tony’s teasing comments were mostly entertaining to the scientist, especially since most everyone else made a conscious effort to walk on eggshells when it came to interacting with him. As if the Hulk would appear at the slightest suggestion of something stuck in Bruce’s teeth, or a passing comment on one of his shirt buttons coming undone. It was simple to interact with Tony. At least, it was up until the man finally produced a topic that could truly bother the scientist. 

“So,” Bruce could hear Tony’s voice from across the lab, speaking so casually that he could have been commenting on the weather. Bruce calmly waited for a snarky one-liner, already piecing together his own retort that would doubtfully come out of his own mouth nearly as smooth. It would be witty nonetheless, and Tony would return it in an instant. It was a common occurrence in their conversations, and not something that annoyed Bruce in the least. His fingers curled around the piece of machinery in his hands, examining it closely, then wavering as Tony unexpectedly finished with, “What’s up with you and Goldilocks?”

Bruce snorted, briefly amused before he really processed the implications of what the other had said to him. Goldilocks. He fumbled with a bolt that had come loose from his project, which just made Tony smirk. The man had moved closer, leaning on the table that Bruce placed his work on before crossing his arms. 

“I don’t understand your question.” Bruce replied, shortly. It was as much as he could come up with in the moment when Tony was staring at him with such intensity.

“I think you do.” The other countered, to which Bruce tensed. He’d familiarized himself with Tony’s list of nicknames enough that he could guess exactly who their conversation had turned to. Bruce waited with bated breath for Tony to continue, hardly daring to move. He was done for. The great Tony Stark had finally discovered the one thing that could end Bruce Banner once and for all. It was not an incident in battle that would end in Bruce’s demise, or a lost fight with the Hulk that had his consciousness locked away forever-- But an intervention of Tony in his personal life that meant certain social death. After all that Bruce had done to hide his feelings towards Thor-- Or ‘Goldilocks’, as Tony had chosen to refer to him… It had apparently all been for nothing. 

Tony leaned forward, brows raised with interest. Apparently Bruce’s reaction had surprised him, though the scientist attempted to hold a neutral expression. “What’s your beef with Point Break?”

“Huh?” Bruce reached to push his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose, staring. 

“Your beef? Your problemo? Why don’t you like Thor?” Tony insisted, while Bruce remained dumbfounded. 

“What do you mean?” It was the exact opposite of the question that Bruce had been preparing himself for, and it took him a moment to recover. He supposed that this was better than the alternative. The alternative was that Tony /knew/. Knew about the pounding in his chest when the god entered a room, or the clench of his stomach within him that made Bruce nauseous when Thor spoke. It was something that Bruce tried to ignore, and apparently, was doing better job at concealing his cheesy reactions than he’d hoped. Perhaps too good of a job, judging by Tony’s words. “I don’t hate Thor.”

“Really?” Tony looked unimpressed, just watching Bruce fidget with his hands. “Whenever the guy so much as enters a room you seem to make it your mission to get the hell outta there. Seems like you’re not Team Blondie, if you catch my drift.” 

“I don’t hate Thor.” Bruce repeated with a frown. Was that really how his actions were read? Bruce hadn’t expected anyone to even notice if he slipped from a room that the Asgardian had entered, considering the presence that Thor seemed to carry with him (and what Bruce for the most part lacked). Even when the god spoke to him, Bruce's answers were short and clipped. He couldn't trust himself not to say something foolish, and he could never shake the feeling that Thor was only questioning Bruce’s latest experiment or project out of politeness. Or perhaps to scoff upon later. Midgardian technology was surely too primitive to be impressed by. It shouldn't have mattered to Thor in the slightest.

“Alright, if you say so.” Tony said, finishing the conversation in a tone that was too innocent for Bruce's liking. The scientist pressed his lips tightly together, considering whether he should speak up and defend himself, but determined that doing so would only make him appear more guilty. Instead it was awkward silence that greeted the two, which was only broken as Tony made the decision to yawn loudly and cast Bruce a look. 

“Do you wanna grab us some coffees or something? I can't stare at this damn screen any longer without an ounce of caffeine in my bloodstream.” The man groaned, to which Bruce rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a slight smile at Tony’s dramatics. Their conversation had moved on, and for that, Bruce was grateful. 

“Tony Stark can’t do it himself? He has to send out an assistant?” Bruce mocked as he good-naturedly dusted his hands off on his slacks.

“Is there any other way to obtain a cup of coffee?” Tony asked, tone dripping with mock bewilderment. Bruce just smirked in response. 

“Fine-- I guess I’ll be back in a minute then.” Bruce exited the lab, moving idly down the hall towards the elevators. Part of him was certain that Tony had just sent him out to get some fresh air, considering that he preferred to remain cooped up in the lab when he wasn't trying (in vain) to catch up on a little sleep. 

The scientist entered one of the elevators, pressing the button that would take him to the ground floor. He took a few steps back from the doors and leaned back against the wall, briefly closing his tired eyes before a call of, “Banner!” startled them open again. 

Bruce wanted to curse as Thor Odinson came into view, waving for him to halt the elevator. Instead, he simply reached out to stop the doors from closing and allowed Thor to shoulder himself into the cramped space. Releasing a deep exhale through his nose, Bruce moved to occupy the space Thor wasn't in, though whether it was out of politeness or just the mere need to distance himself from the god was uncertain. 

“Thank you,” Thor said as the elevator closed and began to descend. Bruce nodded. When he didn't get a reply, Thor spoke again. “I was just here observing some of your Midgardian technology. It's very fascinating, seeing how differently our societies have evolved from one another. Our advancements clearly vary from your own.” 

Another nod. Perhaps Thor took the lack of response as hostility, because now he was backtracking, and something about it was so disgustingly endearing--

“--That is not to call your culture primitive, just that mine and your own have differences. Which I suppose is rather obvious, considering that it is on a completely different planet. Though that fact is also glaringly obvious--” 

The elevator shuddered, causing Bruce to stumble. One of his hands caught Thor's bicep to keep himself upright, which Bruce decided was much bigger than was positively necessary. The scientist glanced up, releasing the other as the elevator went still. Thor hadn’t moved, one brow raising in confusion as mechanism continued not to budge. Then his eyes were on Bruce, who stepped forward and tapped at one of the buttons in hopes that the elevator might at the very least open its doors and set them free. When nothing happened, Bruce sighed and instead pressed the button labelled ‘Emergency,’ deciding that the situation could appropriately be labelled as such. 

“What seems to be the issue?” A robotic voice smoothed over the intercom. 

“This contraption has failed in its intended operation--” 

“The elevator is stuck.” Bruce interrupted Thor, his tone coming out slightly huffier than intended. Had he prepared himself for an interaction with the Asgardian, perhaps Bruce could have known how to act. He needed time to outline a conversation before acting upon it. The only person he could manage a natural conversation with was Tony, and his retorts in that case were mostly nonsensical. However, nothing had readied him for a simple coffee run to turn into a ‘127 Hours’-esc scenario. All he had to do was get his arm stuck between floors and they’d have a Hollywood remake ready for the big screen in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

...maybe Bruce was spending a little too much time around Tony. No wonder the other had shooed him out of the lab so readily. 

“We will have someone there to assist you in the next couple of minutes. Please hold.” A light, jazzy tune filled the elevator, leaving Bruce with nothing else to do but wait. 

Another sigh. He finally looked to his elevator companion, curious as to how the other was holding up. Bruce was puzzled by the wary look that Thor was giving him, rather than a similar annoyance to what the scientist was experiencing. 

“You holding up okay? This place is full of engineers. If we’re here more than a couple of minutes I’m sure that Fury’ll demand someone’s head.”

Thor nodded, though his expression did not shift. “Yes, I am fine. This has never happened to me before.” 

“Yeah. Me neither,” Beat. “Uh, pesky Earth tech, huh?” Bruce produced an attempt at a laugh, which sounded more like a breathy exhale. 

“I suppose,” Then, finally-- “You’re certain that you’re safe in here, Banner? This situation is not causing you… Anger? Or stress, perhaps?”

Ah. 

“The Other Guy is just fine,” Bruce assured, to which Thor finally seemed to relax a bit. What Bruce had initially assumed as claustrophobia was apparently something entirely different. Somehow it actually made him feel a little guilty. “It’s just an elevator. Technology is consistently unreliable. I’m pretty used to it, considering what I do for a living. If I shifted into the Other Guy every time something went wrong I’d never get anything done.” 

“I see,” Thor considered him thoughtfully, a light smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “I believe that you’ve just spoken your longest sentence to me yet. I would consider that an accomplishment in the development of our acquaintanceship.” 

Yikes. Bruce /had/ been doing better at ignoring his feelings than he’d originally thought. Enough for it to actually come off as dislike towards the Asgardian. 

“Well… That’s a good thing, right?” Bruce asked, hopefully. “Acquaintanceship, I mean. It’s a little more productive than the fighting that everyone else does around here.” 

“You are not wrong,” Thor chuckled. When he laughed, Bruce could see all of his perfect white teeth. “I would state it as a Midgardian quality, but you seem uninterested in the conflict. I can’t claim superiority when you have proven yourself an equal.” 

It took Bruce a moment to process that. An equal… To a literal god? If Bruce had considered himself unprepared before, it was nothing compared to right then. The other was providing him with an unexpected shower of compliments that the scientist had been entirely caught off-guard by. In his uncertainty, Bruce laughed. 

“What do you find so humorous?” Thor questioned, a hint of offense in his voice. He was still watching Bruce closely, though not with the same concern as before. Now it was with interest, captivated by the exchange. 

“It’s not really funny,” Bruce admitted, clearing his throat. “Uh, I guess it’s just good to talk to you. Even if we’re trapped in an elevator and sort of forced to.” 

“I don’t mind talking to you,” Thor insisted (dare Bruce assume his tone eager?). “You’re certainly more tolerable than Stark. I might have broken out of here already had it been he and not you stuck here with me.” 

That elicited another laugh out of Bruce, though this was more genuine than the last. Even if they were friends, Tony was undeniably intolerable. Though, Bruce considered himself fairly adept at dealing with things that irritated him. In Tony’s case, it had turned to friendship.

“I appreciate that I’m at least further up on the tolerancy list than Tony.” Bruce snorted, chuckling lightly. 

Thor grinned. “You have a good laugh, Banner. I hadn’t heard much of it before today. It comes from the chest, like a laugh should.”

“Yeah?” Bruce found himself pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, just for something to do with his hands. “...Thanks.” 

They didn’t say anything for a moment, just standing there, smiling. Somehow, it wasn’t awkward. It made Bruce feel warm, with Thor standing there projecting such genuine positivity, and Bruce was /enjoying/ it. Just as Thor opened his mouth to break the silence, still beaming, the jazzy music came to an abrupt halt and was replaced with the earlier robotic voice. 

“You should be moving towards your destination now,” The elevator suddenly shifted, and likely would have thrown Bruce forward had Thor not reached out to hold the scientist steady. “Our apologies for the delay.” 

“Thanks.” Bruce said again as Thor removed his hand from his shoulder. The doors shuddered open before them, leaving the two to gratefully depart from the confines of the mechanism. Bruce faltered just outside of the elevator, as did Thor. As the doors shut behind them, Bruce cleared his throat again. Thor’s attention was on him, still wearing that same grin. 

“Hey, uh, Thor?” As if he needed to get the other’s attention. It had never left. “Would you maybe wanna come grab some coffee with me? If you'd like hear some more of that laugh.”

Thor’s own laughter echoed throughout the ground floor as he nodded his agreement, warmly clapping a hand against Bruce’s shoulder. “You are wittier than I believe you are given credit for. I would love to listen further over a warm drink.” 

Bruce smiled. It felt good and natural for the first time in a long while. He might’ve kept smiling if his phone hadn’t buzzed in his pocket, to which his joy turned to curiosity. He brought the device forth, noting Tony’s name flashing across the screen as he held it up to his ear. 

“Change of coffee order? There was a bit of a delay in getting to the ground floor.” 

“I know,” Tony’s voice hummed. “Who do you think jammed the elevator? It looked like you guys had a nice talk though. ”

“You wh--?”

“I’m gonna go ahead and assume that was a ‘thank you.’ You’re welcome. Good to know that you and Thor get along a lot better than I thought. Take your time getting that drink back to me, by the way. I’d rather you enjoy your coffee date.” Then he hung up, leaving Bruce to stare blankly at his phone a moment before it was returned to his pocket. 

“Something wrong?” Thor questioned, while Bruce just shook his head, amusedly. 

“No, but you were right,” Bruce decided. “Tony Stark is kind of intolerable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Time skip to the coffee shop -> "I never wear cut-offs. How do I keep waking up in cut-offs?"
> 
> Check me out on Instagram and Tumblr!
> 
> Insta: @cognitiveambition  
> Tumblr: @ambitiouscognition


End file.
